The Glacial Tumult and Its Canoodling Casualties
by Nate-kun
Summary: In which the bed is warm, the floor is synonymous with Antarctica, and there's a vexing noise just outside the window that doesn't want to go away. Their sleep is disturbed, and that's a bad thing for good reasons. Kalosshipping, fluff, eventual hugging, no heaters allowed, bite me.


**God, I'm intoxicated by this pairing, I have the feeling that by the end of that week I'm going to be inevitably swallowed by the dynamic I'm drafting on here. It's both a miracle and a curse.**

**Frankly speaking, I have no regrets. At best my efforts will be enough to make all of the ladies reading this giggle underneath their bed covers for a few fleeting moments, before being successfully converted to the ship I want to endeavor so hard.**

**I'm a prisoner of love, in some way or another. Anyways, enough with my pity melancholy, I'm pretty sure I know why you clicked on this title, you little shrews. So let's get going. Did I also mention that it's cold as shit where I'm at? Because it is.**

**Remember, if you want to motivate me to get off of my ass and continue publishing stories of this caliber, go ahead and review, favorite, all of that stuff. It lets me know that people are reading, and chances are, they want to see more of my mojo, of which I have tons of. Thanks in advance for your courtesy. In return, I offer something I wrote last night at 3 AM.**

**Word Count: 1206 words.**

* * *

The Glacial Tumult and Its Canoodling Casualties

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

They're like a married a couple.

A bickering, old, curmudgeonly couple.

There's a tapping noise at the window, she's the first to be aware of it, but refrains from doing anything about it. Like most noises, she's convinced it'll go away soon, whether it's one way or another.

Another day of adventuring out in the open comes to an end, in the middle of a quiet night at a Pokémon Center in the middle of some dumb town that doesn't need to be named.

They're still sleeping together because the nurses don't bother to realize that travelers don't always travel alone.

Serena considers it a dumb conspiracy of sorts, a mischievous subterfuge drafted by the nurses with the intention to amusing themselves during prolonged night shifts at the lobby. Either that, or budget cuts.

Honestly though, anyone would probably get a yuck or two out of the boy next to her, yanking all of the sheets from her because he's stubborn in his sleep.

She shivers with a hint of irritation. It's almost in-sync with the tapping.

He's difficult to work with, and has little redeeming factors to compensate for it.

Calem could care less about her supposed troubles because it only benefits him at the end of the day.

He snuggles in his comfort, a light smile on his face.

It's this kind of comfort that entices Calem to let loose, discard all concerns and worries for anyone anywhere outside of this room, and just relax for a night, only to continue his life-threatening journey the next day.

His arm finds its way over to Serena, sprawled out over her. She feels it, she _knows _it's there, but no amount of weak, lazy shoving as a result of deprived sleep can nudge the arm off of her.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The noise is beginning to get on her nerves, she's not even sure if he hears it because it doesn't seem to be bothering him, and even then, she has to wonder if he would even care. He's not one to be easily peeved. He's too kind for that.

He's too kind for a lot of things, most notably, his own good.

Serena on the other hand, tries to keep calm about things that rub her the wrong way, be it one of the many as incriminating remarks he oftentimes lets slip out of his mouth without thinking first, or something as simple as an arm touching her too close for comfort.

It's easy to lose control of one's self when said person is the only sane one in the room.

_Tap._

She loses it.

"_Ungh..._"

Covering herself with what little portion of the sheets she has doesn't help, it's horrible at blocking sound.

Serena grits her teeth, but doesn't feel the strength to open her eyes and outright do something about it. The nightly weather has been freezing cold for what seems to be eons, with no signs of changing in sight, and there's no doubt that the floor's been affected by it. Residual frost and whatnot.

Heaters cost too much.

Her toes curl up under the sheets. Although the ungodly tapping is an immense annoyance preventing her from a peaceful slumber, she doesn't want to risk stepping on the chillingly frigid floor.

It's a death sentence.

A death sentence that she's willing to send someone else into.

With her eyes still closed, she grabs his arm, the one that's lazily draped over her abdomen.

"_Hn..._"

She shakes him.

"_Hnn..._"_  
_

No dice.

"_Get up..._" Serena drones out lowly with a groan.

Finally, he complies, just not in the way that she wants. Still half-asleep and deliriously drowsy, he groggily shifts himself closer to her.

Calem unconsciously embraces her, basking in her hair, "_...Still night..._" he lethargically mumbles, in a way that both misinterprets her request and gives implication that he's not ready to wake up yet. At least, not until the sun is glistening brightly in his face.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

His somnolent composure and denial to listen to her drives her to try again. She shakes his woozy figure some more, but being trapped within his attempted canoodle doesn't help that, "_No...noise..._"

Such a vague explanation doesn't help anyone.

"Eh...? What?"

At last, he half-opens his eyes and breaks the cuddle, he sits up.. Although still a bit unsteady, he slowly becomes re-affiliated with his surroundings, "Ugh...What time is it?"

Success.

"..._There's...noise...window..._" she mutters, her entangled hair draped over face.

_Tap._

"Noise? What noi- Oh! Yeah, I hear that, it's not even _that _loud, get over i-"

Serena shifts herself around, she plants her face into her pillow, "_No... Go... see what it is..._"

"Why don't you? You're the one whose bothered by i-"

"_Go...'m too lazy..._"

Calem sighs and rolls his eyes, there's never any satisfaction from her until her demands are met, no matter how meticulous they may be. Wiping his eyes with a yawn, the boy forces himself out of the bed.

He places his feet on the floor.

He retracts them both instantly.

Mumbling some muffled expletives, he quickly hides back under the safety of the covers.

"Too cold. You do it."

Calem hears a groan come out of her, "_...no..._"

Serena's sole desire by this point is just get him to man-up and go over there, it only figures that his ridiculously loyal demeanor is all but shut down whenever he's faced with a frosty environment.

"Fine then, deal with it then, your loss."

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

It's clear that this is one of the few times in their dynamic in which she isn't playing the victor.

"Agh!" in one fell swoop, she harshly tosses the covers away from her body, exposing herself to the gelidness of the room. She stands up, fists clenched, and power-walks over to the window.

It's far past the point of losing it.

Serena opens the window to the highest extent possible, fully aware of the unbearable drafts coming in, "Get out of here! Get out, get out, get out, get out!" she yells among the polar gales, a bit louder than necessary.

The Fletchling flies off, both frightened and disturbed.

With her person reaching intolerable temperature levels, she shuts the window in an instant and hastily makes her way back to the bed.

The tapping stops.

The girl covers herself once more, finally hoping to achieve a good night's rest. Unfortunately she's cold now, no longer warm and snuggly comfortable like she was mere moments ago. As a result, Serena turns to her whipped stooge with high hopes.

"Hey, I'm cold." she says to him in a whisper.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hug me like you were doing earlier."

Calem rolls his eyes and turns his back to her, "Yeah, no thanks. Fat chance, you're freezing now, I'd rather stay toasty than risk catching your coldness."

It's true, he really does get a pair of his own in the night.

She doesn't like that, so she pinches the back of his neck with her chilly fingers.

"Aagh! H-Holy, stop that! Okay, okay, okay! Cripe, you're so bossy..."

They fall asleep in each other's arms, both aggravated and the slightest bit enamored with each other.


End file.
